Decisión Irrevocable
by aDrian-19-91
Summary: Alguien está a punto de tomar la decisión más importante de su vida, considerada por nuestro protagonista como su mayor pesar. Quiere poner fin a ese pesar, a costa de un excesivo precio.


_Antes que nada, debo decir que es una historia un tanto dura ^^U no muy larga pero sí un poco crudilla, así que tal vez no sería muy conveniente leerla si eres sensible al tema. Aún así, espero haber sabido transmitir, todo fue fruto de un golpe de inspiración que tuve ayer noche xD y no me he basado en ningún hecho real. Nada más, espero obtener buenas críticas y así, mejorar. :)_

* * *

Y, como cada noche, la pesadilla le despertó.

La misma pesadilla, casi noche tras noche, le hacía despertarse súbitamente en mitad de la penumbra envuelto por el miedo y la angustia. Vio cómo las sábanas estaban hechas un nudo en el otro extremo de la cama. Se había estado agitando mientras dormía. Se llevó su mano a la frente y pudo notar cómo el sudor que emanaba era terriblemente exagerado. Parecía como si acabara de salir de la ducha.

Deshizo las sábanas y se dejó caer sobre el lecho, tapándose hasta las cejas con el único fin de sentirse protegido del exterior que tanto tormento le causaba, esperando retomar el sueño.

Pasaron 2, 3, 4 horas y seguía sin poder dormir.

Esos pensamientos, esos fantasmas del pasado... le torturaban, no le dejaban dormir, pero durante el resto del día tampoco le dejaban vivir.

Trató de llorar, pero se le habían agotado las lágrimas. Ya nada le consolaba, ya nada aliviaba ese dolor. Por ello comenzó a pensar que ya no estaba atado a la vida, sino al dolor, porque su vida era dolor. Porque su vida era dolor para todo quien le rodeaba. Tal vez había que poner remedio a ese dolor.

Se levantó de la cama y fue al baño, comprobando antes que sus padres y sus hermanos estuvieran dormidos. Se lavó la cara y se despejó. Pero enseguida cayó en que una ducha sería mucho más reconfortante.

Una vez se hubo duchado, se sentó dentro de la bañera y se puso a pensar. Repasó todos los acontecimientos que le hacían sentirse como un auténtico monstruo, como una persona despreciable y como alguien que seguía sin encontrar su sitio el mundo.

No tenía sueños, no tenía objetivos, no tenía razón por la cual buscar fruto del esfuerzo.

Nada ni nadie le ataba a su mayor pesar. Nadie ni nada le ataba a su dolor.

Tenía la decisión en su mano. Entre dos de sus dedos. Ahora lloraba. Las lágrimas habían vuelto, tal vez para ser los solitarios y melancólicos espectadores de esa escena.

Repasó unas cuatro o cinco veces las razones que le habían llevado a estar ahí sentado, a punto de acabar con el dolor con dolor. Pensó que ya estaba decidido, que no había vuelta atrás. Y la cuenta atrás hacia la redención dio comienzo.

El choque titánico entre dos elementos antagónicos como el frío metal y la calidez de la sangre le provocó un ahogado quejido. Pero no se iba a echar atrás. El frío metal se abrió paso a través de la carne, dejando un hueco físico, abriendo la fría celda en la cual la vida llevaba encerrada demasiado tiempo. ¿Acaso no compensaban unos cuantos minutos de dolor si servían para evitar un pesar que se prolongaría durante años? Todos los que hacían llamarse sus seres queridos deberían sentirse más aliviados despues de que todo pasara. Era una carga menos, al fin y al cabo, y aunque al principio fuera doloroso para ellos, a la larga se darían cuenta de que todo es mejor así, aunque seguramente no querrían admitirlo.

Volvió a sentir el agudo dolor de antes. Había abierto otra vía de escape, para que la vida se escapara cuanto antes. Comenzaba a no soportar el dolor, la habitación comenzaba a fundirse con sus visiones irreales, fruto de su tormento, y su percepción de la realidad comenzaba a nublarse por sus miedos más perturbantes y surrealistas.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

La decisión ya era irrevocable.

El dolor perduró in crescendo, hasta que, por fin, llegó el ansiado alivio.

* * *

Abrió los ojos y vio, desde el aire, su cuerpo sin vida tendido sobre la bañera, sobre un gran charco de sangre. Vio en sus muñecas el rojo de la sangre fundido con el negro abismal que antes encerraba su vida. Ahora por fin era libre.

Entonces, ya de mañana, vio cómo su hermano pequeño entraba en el baño para lavarse los dientes, como cada mañana antes de ir a clase. El macabro descubrimiento hizo que el hermano pequeño se llevara las manos a su descompuesta cara, descompuesta por el dolor y la incomprensión repentinos. El chico salió corriendo y poco rato después volvió con sus padres y su otro hermano mayor. En cuanto vieron la escena todos cayeron en un tremendo pesar. Sus fuerzas flaquearon, y la madre tuvo un serio ataque de ansiedad, el cual hizo que no pudiera siquiera sostenerse en pie.

Desde lo alto, podía ver el sufrimiento que había causado. Y pudo comprender en ese justo momento qué era lo que le ataba a la vida, a pesar de que le resultara dolorosa.

Las cuerdas que le sostenían a ese dolor de antaño dejaron de tener espinas, ahora eran suaves tiras de terciopelo que trataban de devolverle a la cotidianidad. A su vida.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. La decisión fue tan repentina, tan precipitada...

Pudo ver en el dolor de sus familiares su mayor error. Pudo ver la razón por la cual el tormento que iba a sufrir a partir de ahora sería mucho peor.

La cruda realidad hizo que la angustia lo invadiera, hizo que tuviese que abandonar aquél lugar, e ir a donde quiera que vayan aquellos que no supieron afrontar ese terreno escarpado que es la vida y que ahora mismo se arrepienten de ello. O tal vez no...

Cabe reflexionar antes de tomar toda decisión irrevocable.


End file.
